Show Me The Light
by Gotham Siren
Summary: Pre-Series: Gloria was always very intuitive, especially when her and Nick went on a 'trip' together. She knew exactly what to say to him. She knew exactly how to make him feel whole again, even when he was at his all time low. NickxGloria


**Those of you that know me and my work know that I am a shameless shipper. And I will bring the fluff. And pretty much every other genre known to man when it comes to shipping. Anyways, here's another look into Nick and Gloria's relationship. Because I love them so much. Ahem.**

 **I own nothing. Here's another standalone fic. One of many to come.**

 _ **Show Me The Light**_

During their trips together, Gloria almost always had music playing. Nick didn't mind much, despite how girly her taste in music was. He enjoyed watching her dance around, humming to every song that she was passionate about. It made him laugh. Made him feel more alive.

Glo began to twirl around the room, inching closer to where Nick sat on the edge of the bed. Once she was within arms' reach, he placed both hands on her hips, guiding her closer.

The next song transition brought a broad smile across the blonde's lips.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

The male addict just groaned mockingly. "Really, Glo? I don't know what's worse. Your obsession with Katy Perry or Britney Spears…"

Gloria ignored his comment completely. "Just listen to the words, Nicky." She skittered away once again, her short night gown flowing behind her as she did so. The blonde reached out to turn the old boom box up until she was satisfied with the volume.

 _Do you ever feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

This song was more so a message for Nick, than anything else. Whenever something was bothering him, she could tell. Glo would whisper soothing words to him, running her fingers gently through his hair. Her boyfriend had been down in the dumps here lately, having a recent visit with his mom and sister.

Even sober, she knew exactly what to say. But when they were on a trip, the words just came out easier.

She spun around on her heels, tiptoeing over to her junkie once more. " _You_ are worth more than you know," Gloria spoke, lowering herself onto his lap.

In turn, Nick wrapped both arms around his girlfriend. He dipped his head down long enough to kiss the crook of her elbow. His lips were gentle against it, as her vein was still swollen from shooting up not long ago. The brunet brought his gaze back to Gloria's, the smallest of smiles in place. "How'd you figure that?"

"Because I know you. I _feel_ the good in you—"

"Ya sure that's not the high talking?" the elder Clark sibling questioned, a rough chuckle escaping his lips.

Glo smacked him lightly on the arm. "Listen to me."

His expression faded as he nodded slightly, now intently listening.

' _Cause baby you're a firework! C'mon show 'em what you're worth!_

"You're going to do fine in this world," the blonde gently added, gliding two of her fingers across his cheek. "Even if I'm not around to see it."

"But you will be, Glo," Nick murmured, tightening his grip around her. She had to be around forever. She _had_ to be. This woman was the only real reason for his existence up 'til now.

"I might not be. We never know what the future holds, love." Gloria used her free hand to push down on his chest, guiding him to lie down. She trailed her lips from his jaw down to his neck, her chest now aligned with his.

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original. Cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow._

The brunet addict ran his hand up and down Glo's spine, causing her to tremble underneath his touch. "Then how do you know I'll even live without you here?"

Gloria lifted her head up, blonde hair falling in front of her face like a perfect curtain. "You'll never be without me. Even if I'm no longer here physically, I'll always be a part of you." They had been connected since that first trip together. Mind, body and soul. Nothing would take that away from them. "No matter where you go in life, you're going to do great things."

"I hope you're right, Glo. I hope you're right…" Nick tucked a few strands of Gloria's hair behind her ear, cupping her face in his palm. He pulled his lips over hers, silencing the two for quite a while.

Maybe he was meant to do something great. Being an addict, he thought that that was pretty much impossible. Gloria, though, she had a way of knowing things. She was well in tune with herself and everyone around. He just hoped that she didn't just foreshadow her own fate. If he ever lost her, it would be far worse than the pain he went through after losing his father. Glo wasn't just some random chick he got high and rolled around in bed with. She stuck around with him, even when he was just being a major dick. And he loved her for it. Gloria was his world. Without her, who _was_ he?

 **I think I just broke my muses. Or my feels. Maybe both. Anyways! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
